1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wall mounted skateboard support rack for storage of skateboards in a vertical position adjoining a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn. 1.97-1.99
Heretofore, it has been regarded as desirable to safely store away skateboards not in use or to provide apparatus for holding and carrying skateboards.
An example of an apparatus to store away a skateboard is U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,239 to Lowe et al. which discloses a combination skateboard lock and trick device designed for mounting to a skateboard in order to lock the skateboard to a fixed structure such as a bicycle rack or post. The device comprises a lock body member which is fixedly mounted between the board of the skateboard and one of the wheel truck assemblies, the lock body being provided with a pair of oppositely disposed longitudinal bars to receive leg members of an adjustable U-shape shackle, the looped end of which is bent at right angles to the legs thereof, thereby forming a trick handle.
Apparatus for holding and carrying skateboards have heretofore aided skateboard users in transporting their skateboards.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,794 to Beagle, Jr. there is disclosed a backpack for holding and carrying a skateboard which includes a flexible frame for receiving and holding a skateboard and a harness connected to the frame for securing the rigid frame to the back of a user.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,460 to Harper, Jr. discloses a skateboard carrier for mounting on the back of a user which leaves use of the hands free. The skateboard carrier includes a flexible resiliently deformable pad body with front and back faces configured to cover substantially the upper back of the bearer. The lateral sides of the pad body have pairs of attachment members to which cinching straps removably attach across the back face to cinchingly loop around the axle support brackets of a skateboard vertically orientated and positioned with its wheels extending outwardly. The lateral edges of the pad body at the attachment member and the attachment members are drawn tightly against the lateral margins to restrain lateral movement of the skateboard, vertical movement of which is restrained by the loops about the axle support bracket. A plurality of lateral attachment member pairs permits vertical adjustment of the board on the pad body and supplementarily provides for attachment of skateboarding accessory articles. Compact articles may be accommodated in a back face pocket.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,883 to Pate there is disclosed a skateboard holder which can be removably attached to the belt of a wearer for transporting a skateboard. The skateboard holder comprises a rectangularly-shaped hanger, formed of a flat material such as leather, in which two vertically orientated slits are formed in an upper portion thereof for attachment to a belt. Attached to two side portions of the hanger are two straps having fastening means at their ends so that a loop defined by the straps and hanger can be formed. The straps are formed so that each one attaches to the hanger along a predetermined length of a vertical edge thereof. Each strap tapers down so that its end portion is narrower than the predetermined length. A vertically oriented skateboard having its upper wheels extending outwardly is positioned against the hanger so that a loop formed by the two straps is under the outwardly extending upper wheels, thereby providing support for the skateboard as it is transported. In a further embodiment of the invention, a single strap extending from one side portion of the holder is provided. The end portion of the single strap is attached to the other side of the hanger so as to form a loop for holding the skateboard as in the first embodiment.
U.S. Pat. No. 258,703 to Ogle et al. discloses a carrying case for a skateboard including a zippered case for receipt of a skateboard and an adjustable strap fastened to the case.
The present invention provides for a wall mounted storage rack for skateboards to thereby store skateboards not in use at a specific location wherein the skateboard is stored vertically aligned to a wall to avoid the same being left in horizontal orientation which may constitute a hazard or obstacle to people.